A Shadows Lover
by Love3Lies
Summary: Arista, daughter of Impa. Neglected, and forced to help care for the object of her mothers affections she bonds with the only other person who seems to see the world as she does. Locked in a cell in the darkest part of Arista's home, Krad gives her a reason for living. No matter what it takes, no matter how much trouble it causes, Arista vows to free him from his magicked prison
1. Chapter 1

A Shadows Lover

By: Love3Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda OoT, any of its characters, places, items etc.

A/N: Welcome to another wonderful story that has no plot what so ever. Enjoy and as always R & R.

Arista woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was about an hour before dawn, the time when she always woke up whether she wanted to or not. Not that she ever did want to wake up that early, but as the daughter of Impa it was expected for her to follow in her mother's footsteps. Mainly that met taking care of the princess Zelda, something she despised. It wasn't that the princess was mean, in fact she was often sweet to Arista, but her pity hurt more than any cruelty could. Impa paid more attention to Zelda then her own daughter, something the princess didn't fail to notice. At first when they were little, Zelda would make Impa include her in any games they played or meals they ate together, but as time went on and Arista grew more and more sullen, Zelda began to stop asking for her company. She still greeted the older girl kindly when Arista woke her each morning, but over the years their conversations turned nonexistent and their contact was restricted to Zelda's waking and her bed time.

Dumping a pot of still cold water over her head she shakes the sleep out of her body. She pulls her long white hair into a ponytail with a ribbon and drags on the plain black clothes that she always wore. Ignoring the fact that her mother was still sleeping she walks into the hallway and slams the door behind her. She makes a quick stop to the kitchens to get the Princess's breakfast and then makes her way to the younger girl's room. She puts the food down on the table and then starts to gather up the various books and knickknacks that litter the floor. Almost every night the princess could be found reading multiple books and trying out various things she had read about and normally she made a mess of her room that Arista had to clean up. By the time she is done cleaning and has Zelda's bath water hot enough for her, the sun has risen and she pushes the heavy curtains open to let in the light.

"Good morning Princess Zelda"

Zelda rubs the sleep from her eyes and sits up in her bed.

"Good morning Arista, how are you?"

Arista shrugs and helps her undress for her bath. After as the Princess is eating Arista pulls a comb through her long blond hair until its silky smooth and then dusts it with a shimmering powder so that it will sparkle in the sunlight. After Zelda is done eating Arista helps her to dress in her usual pink gown and begins to clean up her breakfast. Her mother comes in the room just as she puts the dome back on the serving platter.

"Princess Zelda good morning to you"

She nods at her daughter who nods back and then leaves the room to return the platter to the kitchen. The one advantage to being the daughter of Impa was that she could go anywhere during her free time, including the castle dungeons, and no one questioned her. She grabs an extra roll and a hunk of cheese from off of a table and tucks them in her pocket. Picking up a flask of water she makes her way to the dungeons and nods a greeting to the guard before disappearing into the darkness. Most peopled needed a lantern but being half sheikah Arista was able to see fine in the darkness. Her eyes not unlike a cat could draw in the tiniest bit of light letting her see in almost total darkness.

Towards the back of the dungeon was a single cell that very few people dared to visit. Even her mother who claimed to be afraid of nothing came down here only if she absolutely had to. Arista sits herself on the ground and pulled the bread and cheese out of her pocket

"I brought you food"

She reaches through the bars and holds out the food, even with her enhanced vision Arista almost misses the hand that darts out and grabs it.

"Thank you"

Arista waits while the voices outline becomes clearer. With his dark gray skin and jet black hair he was almost impossible to see, only his glowing red eyes so like her own made him distinguishable from the darkness. She waits while he eats and hands him the flask of water which he quickly drains.

"Thank you Arista"

He reaches his hand out to touch her but as soon as he nears the bars the heavy manacles around his arms and legs glow bright gold and he screams. Arista shields her eyes

"Krad!"

She reaches blindly forward and pushes him back away from the bars. The golden glow fades but with its retreat the sharp tang of blood fills the air. Arista grows panicked

"Krad… Krad? Krad!"

"I'm alright"

Arista sighs in relief

"Don't do that Krad, you know you can't go near the bars, not until I find a way to break the spell on the manacles"

"I know Arista…"

Arista can hear the sorrow in his voice and it pierces her heart

"Just hang in there a few more days Krad, I found another part of the spell today in Zelda's room see…"

She pulls out a bottle of blue liquid from her pocket and hands it to him through the bars. Because no one ever came back here it was safe for them to keep the ingredients for the spell in Krad's cell.

"We only need a key and some of Zelda's hair now Krad and I can finely get you out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

A Shadows Lover

By: Love3Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda OoT, any of its characters, places, items etc.

A/N: Welcome to another wonderful story that has no plot what so ever. Enjoy and as always R & R.

Arista shakes her head in frustration as she swings a practice sword into the side of a dummy. She swings again and again until her arm hurts from the impact, but still the wooden sword doesn't make an impact on the hard canvas. Her mother and the Princess walk by on their way to the courtyard garden and Impa shakes her head. "At your age I could cut through the canvas dummy with a duller sword then that. You need to practice more." Zelda says nothing but frowns, Arista wipes a loose strand of hair out of her eyes and glares at her mother. Her temper gets the best of her when she speaks;

"Did you ever think that just maybe I'm not like you? I'm so tired of hearing about what you were like when you were my age MOTHER!"

She shouts the last word and throws the practice sword to the ground in frustration. Impa is speechless for a moment and simply stares at her with glowing red eyes.

"How dare you speak to your mother like that, and in front of the Princess no less! Is this any example to set for Zelda? Do you want her to turn into a mouthy ungrateful child like yourself?"

Arista's eyes glow until they match her mothers

"I am not you, I don't give a damn about the Princess, she's a spoiled little brat who's never had to work a day in her life! Even when Gannondolf took over Hyrule and you left me behind to rescue your precious Princess, she didn't do anything but run around after that stupid little boy teaching him songs! You didn't even care what happened to me when you abandoned me, what kind of mother are you! You abandoned your own child! I hate you, I hate both of you!"

The closest entrance into the castle is past Impa and Zelda o Arista pushes between them. She takes a few more steps stops, turns around and grabs a chunk of the princess's hair. Zelda cries out as its pulled from her head and Impa catches her before she can fall forward. Arista can hear her mother yelling for her and the footsteps of the guards as they come running after her. She ignores them and runs towards the dungeons.

The guard there tries to stop her when he sees her crying but she chops him in the throat knocking him to his knees. She grabs the ring of keys from his belt and kicks him in the back of the head so that he passes out.

"I'm sorry"

Wiping tears from her eyes she runs into the darkness her body instinctively knowing the way. Footsteps echo around her as the other guards stumble around in the darkness triying to find her. Krad is waiting for her as close to the bars as he dares.

"Arista, what happened?"

Arista throws the hair and ring of keys at Krad and tries to stop the tears that are now blocking her sight.

"I hate this place, I hate everything about it, I hate the people, I hate the stupid stone walls, I hate the rules, I hate everything! I just want to leave and never look back, please take me with you Krad please!"

Krad disappears deeper into the darkness for a moment and Arista can hear him chanting. There is a flash of light and the manacles around his wrists and ankles clatter to the ground. Krad walks forward with a smile on his face the moment a group of guards touches Aristas shoulder.

"You have to come with us now Arista, you have to atone for what you did"

Their eyes are drawn to Krad who's form seems to melt through the bars. They take a step back in fear and a few brave ones raise their swords, one a true coward begins to scream as he runs towards the entrance

"DARK LINK! DARK LINK HAS ESCAPED!"

Krad chuckles and pulls Arista so that her back is resting against him. He smiles evilly at the guards and then leans forward to whisper in Arista's ear

"Even if you didn't want to go… I never planned on leaving you here"

Even the bravest guards yell out in fear as Arista and Krad weaver before their eyes and disappear.


End file.
